


immutable object

by crunchrapsupreme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood Drinking, Erejean Week, Erejean Week 2015, Hand Jobs, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchrapsupreme/pseuds/crunchrapsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck <i>off</i>, I don’t - ” Eren starts, but stops when he looks up and sees sallow skin, dark eyes, and a flash of fangs when the man licks his lips. “... need your help.”</p>
<p>“Look, this area <i>reeks</i> of your blood right now,” the man says, and his eyes dart down to the still-fresh cut on Eren’s lip. “Do you want to fuckin’ live, or not?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	immutable object

**Author's Note:**

> because i had absolutely no idea what to write for 'magic' so have a shitty drabble about vampire!jean ok
> 
> this is a modern, alternative universe where vampires coexist with humans btw

Co-existing is something that the world has learned to do, for fear of something even worse. Like angering a God, humans walk on their tiptoes at night, lest they even walk at all. A strange sort of peace exists, for years it has, but curiosity and naivety have killed one too many.

Which is how Eren finds himself beaten to a pulp in the middle of the night, slumped heavily against a crumbling brick wall in a shady looking alley in a bad part of town. He can taste blood in his mouth, staining his teeth, and he hisses as he tries to stand, immediately falling back down as a searing pain shoots up his leg from his ankle. Fuck, it’s probably sprained, and he doesn’t have his cell phone to call anyone, let alone his wallet to buy a cab home because the fucking thugs took all his shit. Even his Galactica hoodie, which was old and had a few holes in it, so why the fuck would they even _want_ that?

So now he’s freezing his ass off in just a thin tee-shirt, slightly delirious but still coherent, and when a figure appears in front of him seemingly out of nowhere, Eren’s already struggling to stand back up, fists poised for a fight.

He cries out when he jostles his ankle again, but before he can fully slump back down to the ground, a pair of arms is lifting him back up.

“Stop struggling, you’re gonna fuck up your ankle even more, dumbass.”

“Fuck _off_ , I don’t - ” Eren starts, but stops when he looks up and sees sallow skin, dark eyes, and a flash of fangs when the man licks his lips. “... need your help.”

“Look, this area _reeks_ of your blood right now,” the man says, and his eyes dart down to the still-fresh cut on Eren’s lip. “Do you want to fuckin’ live, or not?”

Eren makes a quiet noise, clutching to the man’s forearms lest he put more pressure on his ankle, and when the stranger sees his wide eyes, his tense posture, he rolls his eyes.

“If I wanted to kill you, I would’ve done it already,” and then he smirks a bit, suddenly scooping Eren up into his arms bridal style. “I don’t like to play with my food.”

“H-hey!” Eren protests, but he doesn’t struggle for fear of being dropped and holy _shit_ , how fast can vampires run again? Eren squeezes his eyes shut, his head feeling light. “Put… put me _down_.”

The stranger just snorts, but soon they’re fluttering to a stop and Eren can hear a door opening and shutting, and the smell of cinnamon fills his nose. He still has his eyes closed tight, and when he’s gently set down on something soft, he finally opens them.

He’s in a homey looking apartment, filled with incense burning on almost every surface, and the couch he’s lying on is dark blue with an ugly floral pattern on it. The lights in the apartment are dim, but light enough to make it still feel comfortable, and when the stranger reappears in front of him, he’s holding some bandages and a few other first aid materials.

Also, fuck, Eren didn’t really notice before in the pitch black of the night, but the dude’s fucking _gorgeous._

His skin is practically glowing it’s so flawless, and Eren internally tries not to think about the dotting of pimples he has on his chin, and the few freckles across his nose. The man’s hair is wind blown but still styled perfectly, a flop of bleached blonde combed forward with a dark, buzzed undercut in the back. It’s like something Eren’s seen on television, in magazines, and everyone _knows_ vampires are stupidly attractive, but seeing one this close is a little dizzying.

“Sit up, I have to wrap your ankle,” the man says, and Eren silently does as he’s told, gingerly holding his leg out where the man is kneeling in front of him. He gently removes Eren’s shoe and sock, and makes a noise in the back of his throat as he inspects it briefly. “Tch. You humans are so fragile.”

Eren swallows, says, “It wasn’t a fair fight, okay? I totally could’ve taken ‘em if there weren’t like, six of them.”

Eren doesn’t know why he feels the need to validate himself to this stranger, and he flushes when the dude looks up at him and raises an eyebrow silently before going back to wrapping the ankle in front of him. His hands are surprisingly gently, but secure, and when he’s finished, he stands up and sits on the couch next to Eren, darting a hand out to grip the boy’s chin tightly.

Eren hisses, wincing a bit when the stranger runs a thumb over the cut on his lip, and the dude finally lets go, reaching over and grabbing some antibiotic cream and a cotton ball.

“Why are you helping me?” Eren asks weakly as he watches the man apply some cream onto the cotton ball.

“Humans are disgusting, walking bags of flesh,” the man replies simply, and Eren glares, “ _But_ , they are the foundation of this society. And I don’t support mindless murder, which definitely would have happened with you lying there bleeding all over the concrete.” He presses the cotton ball to Erens lip, and then smirks a bit. “Also, you’re pretty cute.”

Eren’s eyes widen a bit and he feels his face turn red, but he continues to glare at the stupid, hot vampire before him as his wounds are tended to, and once he’s all clean and fixed up, the man stands and goes to throw away the used cotton balls and store away the antibiotic cream.

_Cute?_ Eren thinks, covering his mouth and sinking further into the couch. _What the fuck?_

“My name’s Jean,” the man calls out, now bustling around in the kitchen, and he returns a few seconds later with a glass, handing it to Eren. “It’s just water, don’t give me that look.”

Eren lowers his skeptical gaze and huffs, but takes a slow drink and almost moans out loud because he hadn’t realized how _thirsty_ he was until now. He quickly chugs the glass, mindless to the way Jean is sitting next to him, watching silently, and when he’s done, he sets the glass on the table, turning slightly towards Jean as he says quietly,

“Eren. My name’s Eren.”

“Awesome,” Jean grins, and then scoots forward. “Now it’s my turn.”

Eren makes a strangled noise and backs up into the corner of the couch, but Jean easily follows him, trapping him in place and leaning forward. Eren places his palms flat on Jean’s chest and wheezes out,

“The fuck? I thought you weren’t gonna kill me!”

Jean snorts. “I’m _not_ , dumbass. I feed on humans, but I don’t kill them. What do you think I was doing out there tonight? Going for a moonlight stroll?”

Eren glares, pushing roughly at Jean’s chest, but the vampire doesn’t even budge. “How can I trust you?”

“Guess you can’t,” Jean says, shrugging. “But, you have a sprained ankle, and I’m fuckin’ hungry, so it’s going to happen whether you like it or not. It’s up to you if you want to make it difficult.”

Eren bites his lip, weighing his options. It’s true, his ankle is fucking sprained, and even if he tries to run on a _good_ ankle, vampires have fucking, super speed or whatever and Eren probably wouldn’t even make it to the front door. He could try fighting, but it’s no use. He learned about vampires in high school, he knows what they’re capable of.

Finally, after a few moments, Eren swallows and asks weakly, “Is it gonna hurt?”

Jean’s eyes seem to soften briefly; fond, almost, like Eren’s a timid rabbit and Jean’s the merciful wolf. Which, is sort of true, Eren supposes. Though he’s not so sure yet about the ‘merciful’ part.

“Yeah, it’ll hurt,” Jean says after a moment. “But I’m usually pretty good at making it as gentle as possible. Contrary to what you might still think, I don’t _enjoy_ hurting humans.”

It sounds like there’s a storm outside, flashes of lightening brightening up the room briefly, and the rain is sudden, a pattering distraction. The air had smelled wet before, and Eren is briefly, suddenly thankful for Jean, because if he was still out there now, if he wasn’t already sucked dry by someone else, he’d probably be developing hypothermia or something, cold and broken and alone.

“O-okay,” Eren says, lowering his arms, and Jean’s eyes flash red for just a brief moment before darkening again. “But if you kill me, I swear to god I’ll come back as a ghost and kill _you_.”

Jean snorts out a laugh, and then he’s crawling closer, crowding Eren against the arm of the couch before wrapping an arm around his waist and using his other hand to tip Eren’s head to the side, putting his neck on full display. His grip is firm, and Eren closes his eyes, attempting to relax, and he jumps when he feels Jean kiss his pulse point, kissing up his neck and mouthing over that sensitive area right below his ear.

Eren makes a small, pleased noise, because it feels _good_ , and he can feel himself going slack in Jean’s arms, his hands coming up to grip weakly onto Jean’s biceps as Jean laves his neck with tiny bites and kisses, his tongue soothing over the sting, preparing him for what’s to come.

“Okay?” Jean asks, voice a mere wisp of air, and Eren shivers and nods.

The stark, burning sensation of sharp daggers sinking into the flesh between his neck and shoulder is sudden, and Eren jerks and gasps around a pained cry. Jean just holds him tighter, and Eren digs his fingers so hard into Jean’s arms that if Jean were human, he’d have dark, blossoming bruises in the morning.

And then everything goes warm. There’s a throbbing, subtle sting in his neck, and it’s uncomfortable but not unbearable, but when Eren feels a hand pressing into his crotch, rubbing deliberately, he chokes on his tongue and shifts a bit, but can’t seem to go anywhere, and _god_ , it feels good.

“What’re you - _ah_ , hah - _doing?!”_ he manages, voice way more breathless than he’d like to admit, and Jean pulls away for a second, licking his lips and grazing Eren’s ear with his mouth as he whispers,

“Distracting you.”

Eren finds himself grinding up into Jean’s hand, and when Jean latches back onto his neck, tongue lapping at his wounds, the smaller boy hisses at the burn but lets out a quiet moan when Jean squeezes his dick through his jeans, working his hand as if he knows Eren’s body like the back of his hand.

“ _Oh_ \- Jean, I - _fuck_ ,” Eren whines, and he’s sure if he wasn’t slumped against Jean he’d be sinking into the floor in a puddle of weak limbs. He’s lightheaded, and with a long, deliberate lick up his neck right to that stupidly sensitive place below his ear, Eren finds himself coming, jerking weakly against Jean’s chest as his grip weakens on Jean’s arms, tiny, pleased noises falling like water from his lips.

He must’ve blacked out for a brief couple minutes, because when he opens his eyes, he’s in a pair of comfortable, worn sweatpants, and there’s a bandage taped carefully to his neck where Jean had fed from. Eren rubs his eyes, his body feeling weak and disoriented, and when Jean returns, he places a sandwich in front of Eren.

“Eat,” he says, running a gentle hand through Eren’s messy hair.

“M’tired,” Eren rasps, flopping back onto the couch, and Jean tsk’s, tugging Eren back into a sitting position and shoving the plate of food at him.

“Eat, and then sleep.”

Eren grumbles but does as he’s told, and when he’s finished, he sets down his plate and crosses his arms, face going red again as he mutters out, “So, do you jerk off all your meals?”

Jean snorts. “Nah, only the cute ones.”

And there it is, again, that stupid word. _Cute_.

“Stop _calling_ me that,” Eren hisses, kicking Jean in the shin weakly with his good leg, but his body is too fatigued to do any real damage, and Jean laughs at him as he leans forward.

“You’re like a fragile, baby bird,” he leers, and grips Eren’s wrist in one quick movement. “I could tear off your arm with just the flick of my wrist.”

“You really know how to woo a guy,” Eren mumbles, no longer as terrified as he probably _should_ be, and more just insanely exhausted and jelly-limbed from the previous activities, and now with a happy, full stomach.

“God, you really are something else,” Jean laughs again, and then he’s tugging Eren up, scooping him up once more and carrying him to the bedroom. Eren’s too tired to even protest, and when Jean tosses him onto the mattress, Eren immediately curls up under the covers, only the soft, unruly hair on his head peeking out.

“What a nice vampire,” Eren mumbles, “letting me sleep in his bed after drinking my blood.”

“ _And_ getting you off,” Jean adds, sitting down next to Eren and stretching out. “You should be groveling at my feet, you know.”

Eren just hums, scooching closer to Jean and pressing his forehead against Jean’s shoulder, and soon his body’s weakness catches up with him, the dull sting in his neck only a mere annoyance as he finally falls asleep, the sensation of long fingers running through his hair the last thing that he feels before passing out completely.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://crunchrapsupreme.tumblr.com) 8)


End file.
